Crisis Management
by Deweynumbers
Summary: Months have passed since Operation Rose and though Alex has returned to work, CID has reached breaking point. The Guv's in trouble, and Viv has to take charge.  My first fanfic - Galex later on.
1. Prologue 'Monday, Monday'

**Crisis Management **

** The systematic attempt to manage those crises events that do occur**

**(Pearson & Clair, 1998). **

** My first attempt at any sort of fiction – thought I should post before I lost my nerve, and anyway 'time is running out'. Mostly written before S3 began. Reviews appreciated and positive feedback welcomed.**

Disclaimer: Just borrowing the wonderful characters that belong to Kudos and BBC,

but Chief Inspector Bryan is mine.

**Prologue – 'Monday, Monday'**

At 9.15am Chief Inspector Bryan walked briskly up the steps and into Fenchurch East police station.

Registering the customary odours of disinfectant and cigarette smoke, Bryan also noted a faint undertone of floor polish. _At least some of the staff here are still doing their jobs, _he thought. _Now for some action._

Rapping firmly on the reception desk he addressed the Desk Sergeant:

"Sergeant James …. Chief Inspector Bryan – I'm here to interview senior staff as part of a snap station inspection".

Masking his sinking spirits, Viv James asked politely "Whom do you wish to see?"

"DCI Hunt – is he in his office?"

"Er, no sir – out on a case."

"Why am I not surprised? Find him, Sergeant, and tell him to present himself for interview at 10.30. Understood?"

"Yes sir."

"In the meantime, set me up with an interview room, coffee and a WPC to take a few notes. I'll start with a look at the evidence records."

"Is DI Drake in the building?"

"Yes sir."

Nodding his approval, Bryan went on:

"I'll see her at 11.00, and Sergeant, I want to see this station as it is, no warnings to anyone. Call me in the canteen when everything is ready, I know the way."

Turning smartly, the Chief Inspector disappeared down the main corridor.

Viv grabbed the phone and rang CID - "Shaz? Tell Ray and Chris to find the Guv. Chief Inspector Bryan is here and expects to see him at 10.30. Sober him up, pour him into a suit if necessary but get him here. It looks at though he's in for a grade A bollockin."

"Got that? Your job is to tell DI Drake to be ready for interview at 11.00. Tell the lads to be careful, this is serious."

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 1 An Ultimatum

**Chapter One – An Ultimatum**

**Disclaimer: No infringements intended in borrowing characters belonging to Kudos and the BBC. It's only a short loan. C.I. Bryan, however, belongs to me.**

**Many thanks to all who take the time to read this and especially to anyone who posts a review.**

Chief Inspector Bryan looked at the man sitting uncomfortably on the other side of the table in Interview Room One. It was difficult to recognise the almost legendary DCI Hunt, he reflected grimly. _What the hell has been going on here?_

"Good morning, DCI Hunt. Delighted you could make it."

Even a half-awake Gene could register the industrial strength sarcasm in the senior officer's voice. His expression remained blank although he unconsciously braced himself for what was coming next. _Oh hell. The shit has hit the fan._

"So DCI Hunt....this shouldn't take long, but I have a few questions to put to you."

After a short pause he went on, "How would you assess your team's operational readiness?"

"Translate for me would you?" growled Gene.

"Are you still up to the job?" _Bastard, _thought Gene, _he's already made up his mind._

"I believe so, Sir."

Silence.

Then the real interrogation began:

"Are you aware that 6 members of CID have applied for a transfer?"

"Are you aware that your unsolved crime figures have rocketed in the last 6 months?"

"Are you aware that sources across the Division are saying that 'the Manc Lion' is no more than a neutered tom-cat?"

"Are you aware that opinion on the street is that this station's CID are 'a useless bunch of tossers'?"

"What have you been doing for the last 6 months?"

"If you mean since I shot my DI …..bloody well say so!"

_Aha,_thought Bryan, _gotcha!_

"That is officially in the past since DI Drake returned to work and you were cleared by the inquiry team."

In a more measured tone the Chief Inspector continued, "What are you doing to keep your team together, DCI Hunt?"

"None of them gives a shit - they seem to be managing without me........."

"Should I order a psychiatric assessment? It may become compulsory for any officer who has recently suffered trauma in the line of duty."

An anguished expression flashed across Hunt's face.

"Do you require leave of absence?"

"No Sir."

"Now listen carefully. This station is on notice. All transfer requests are to be deferred for one month. If effective police operations have not been resumed by then, you will be officially suspended. In one month's time DCI Keats will be joining the roster here with responsibility for Discipline and Complaints. He will report to me on a regular basis."

"Pull yourself together, man. If you can't do it for yourself, remember your team – they follow your example."

"I'll be back here one week from today and will expect to interview the real DCI Hunt and not this apology for a copper sitting in front of me."

"This is the last chance saloon, DCI Hunt – so go home. If you're smart you'll find the road back starts tomorrow morning. Sergeant James has been ordered to escort you from the station if you're still here at 12.00."

**So who is next?**

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 2 A Polite Threat

**Chapter 2 – A Polite Threat**

**Disclaimer: As I've said before, just borrowing the settings and characters belonging to Kudos and the BBC though C.I. Bryan is mine.**

At 11.00 exactly there was a knock at the door of Interview Room 1. Sergeant James put his head around the door and announced, "DI Drake, Sir."

The Chief Inspector's opening remark and proffered hand were less intimidating that Alex had expected, "Detective Inspector, Chief Inspector Bryan. Pleased to meet you at last."

"Word gets around quickly so I expect you've been told that this is an official station inspection and that I have already interviewed DCI Hunt."

Alex looked supremely uninterested.

"Now that you have resumed full duties I need to ask you some questions – and your answers will help determine what further action is required."

The first two questions were the same as those put to Gene:

"Are you aware that 6 members of CID have applied for a transfer?"

"Are you aware that your unsolved crime figures have rocketed in the last 6 months?"

and then a change of attack,

"So why have you not applied for a transfer ? Given what happened in Operation Rose it might have seemed the most obvious course for you to take."

"Well, Sir, I feel that I can still make a difference here."

The Chief Inspector asked more gently, "Then how do you explain the collapse in CID's crime figures?"

Alex began to speak, if rather incoherently, "It doesn't feel like we're a team any longer. I have lost all connection with DCI Hunt and ….."

"How did that happen?", broke in the Chief Inspector.

"It's complicated – you need to trust all members of the team and …... communication broke down after...."

"You were shot by your DCI?"

"Yes, but …...."

"May I remind you that your evidence was crucial in clearing DCI Hunt of attempted murder. We must all live in the present. No Met officer can afford to be self-indulgent. Harbouring resentments, however justified, will not catch criminals."

"As a senior officer, I shouldn't have to remind you that CID is not one person, you or DCI Hunt. As long as you are here, what are you willing to do to keep your team together?"

"My survival depends on this place, so I will do my best, Sir, but with all due respect, it's not me that causing the problems."

"Your remarks are noted, but **I** will decide what action is required based on the needs of the Division and the Metropolitan Police."

"DI Drake, in one month's time DCI Keats will take up his posting here with responsibility for Discipline and Complaints. We all know that Fenchurch East has never been a model station, but until recently CID led by DCI Hunt was, at least, effective."

"This station has one month to resume it's proper place in the Division and if I'm not satisfied by then I may request your transfer myself."

"I'll be returning in one week, and your priority must be to show me that you have the right attitude and are playing your full part in CID operations. Now – go home – leave the station by 12.00 and return tomorrow to show us all what Fenchurch East can do."


	4. Chapter 3 Taking Charge

**Chapter 3: Taking Charge**

**Disclaimer: Once again, just borrowing these wonderful characters owned by Kudos and the BBC. I'll put them back carefully when I've finished.**

Sergeant Viv James, usually known as 'Skip', heaved a sigh as he noted first Gene and then Alex leave the station. They had passed in front of him almost together; both clearly embarrassed by the current crisis.

During the morning it had become clear to Viv that he would have to take charge and organise what was left of the team. _Okay, if I have to leave my little kingdom I'm goin' to need help. Who is most likely to co-operate and play along?_

He reached for the phone and rang CID. "WPC Granger, Chief Inspector Bryan has left for the afternoon and I need a quiet word with you. Yes, you on your own. Make some excuse to leave CID and meet me in the Evidence room in half an hour."

Slipping quietly into the Evidence room Viv was pleased to see that Shaz was already there. The room, crowded with shelves and filing cabinets, felt claustrophobic and oppressive. A random thought came to Shaz; _it must feel like this in one of our cells._

"Look Shaz, there's not much time to explain, but we have to save CID and the station."

"What do you mean?"

"Bryan has sent Ma'am and the Guv home for the rest of the day and he's left the station. Keep an eye out for the rest of his team though, there's goin' to be a few strangers hangin' about for the rest of the week."

"The word is that there's only one week to make changes and one month to get us all back to normal. If the Chief Inspector reckons it doesn't work, they'll both be out and the rest of us'll be transferred to some dead an' alive hole with a great big disciplinary stamp on all our papers."

"I couldn't bear it if DI Drake had to leave. What would happen to me, 'Skip'?"

"I won't have it. If CID is closed down, we'll all be in trouble. This is **my** **station** and **my** team but I can't do anything stuck behind the desk. I need a detective on my side, and it's gonna have to be you."

"Me, a real detective?" squeaked Shaz. If the situation hadn't been so critical Viv might have laughed at her expression.

"Tell me what to do, please, 'Skip'."

"Today has been a real nightmare, but I've been working on a plan since I realised what the Chief Inspector was up to and the first step is to analyse the situation."

"That sounds like something Ma'am would say"

"Please don't interrupt young lady." Viv spoke rather like a judge dealing with a difficult witness.

"There was an officer, Peter Power, who talked about something called 'crisis management' at a training session; with four elements needed to identify a crisis.

"One: is there a threat to the organisation? After this morning, I've almost lost count and the Guv, DI Drake, CID, and all of the rest of us are for the high-jump if we can't get our act together."

"Two: Are we surprised to be in this situation? The honest answer is not really, but we've let things slide. Since Operation Rose, the Guv has been like a boat without an engine or a rudder; going round in circles has been the best we could hope for. Or to put it another way, it's like West Ham on a bad run; sucks the life right out of you."

"Three: How long do we have to make decisions? You know as well as me that things haven't been right for ages and now we have to sort out the major problems before next Monday."

"Four: Do we need change? Yes, we have to change things or they will be changed for us. . . we've got to get the Guv and DI Drake talking again, and in a way that will mean they each listen to what the other is really saying, for a change."

Suddenly serious, Shaz said "I see. That sounds like us alright."

"According to DI Power once you've assessed the situation, you need to involve other people in making a plan. To start with, that's just you and me but we'll need Ray and probably Chris as well. It's got to be people who will recognise the problems."

Pausing for breath, Viv said, "Let's sit down to continue the conversation. It'll look like we're just taking notes and discussing current ops if one of the Inspection team turns up."

"Why are you bothering, 'Skip'? The Guv and Ray don't exactly treat you with respect."

Viv gave a wry smile, "Like them I'm here to do a job. I don't always agree with the way they do it, but I know they want the same as me. To go on taking 'scum' off the streets."

"Can you do what I ask you? Do you trust me? I'm telling you all this because I need someone reliable, with a cool head and an eye for observation." Sharon blushed to hear these flattering comments.

"So on to your detective work. Treat CID as a crime scene and the Guv and DI Drake as our suspects – they are the heart of the problem."

"Consider 'the psychology of the individual', and yes, before you say anything it will be like DI Drake's methods. Listen to what everyone is saying and look at what they do; get some evidence so we can decide if there is any way out of this mess.

"Now, we can't hang about here or the rest of the Relief will start to ask questions. That's enough aggravation for one day."

"Back to work 'Detective' – I'll need to hear from you tomorrow as soon as you have gathered some evidence. Don't forget – keep in touch."

**To be continued - **

* * *

West Ham United in the early 80's: possibly their most successful period.

Peter Power - Met officer from 1971 – 1990. You can find his CV on the web: even the Guv might have approved of such an officer. I'm assuming that he was at least a DI by 1983, but that's pure guesswork. Since leaving the force Peter Power has run his own company specialising in crisis management consultancy work.

Almost forgot; the phrase 'the psychology of the individual' is borrowed from the works of the great P.G. Wodehouse. His immortal character, Jeeves, was a true pioneer in the field of crisis management.


	5. Chapter 4  Tuesday:Back to Normal?

**Episode ****4: Tuesday – Back to Normal? **

**Many thanks to anyone who has been reading, ****and especially anyone who leaves a comment.**

**Disclaimer: Not my characters as they belong to Kudos, Monastic and the BBC. Just borrowed them from the short loan shelves.**

Early next morning, Sharon was at her desk re-reading Viv's notes on crisis management for the fifth time and silently repeating the headings over and over again; _Assess, Engage, Plan, Act, Communicate._

"Large coffee, Shaz, three sugars" barked Gene, before slumping behind his desk as if normal behaviour was just too much effort. While she was placing a fresh drink in front of him she thought she would chance a question.

"I hear we're getting a new colleague soon, Guv. Can you tell me anything about DCI Keats? What's he like?"

Stirring his coffee, Gene muttered, "Keats? Just remember one thing, 'only cream and bastards rise'. Discipline and Complaints been out to get me for years, and I'm not sure I care anymore." After a moment, he went on, "you're a good girl, Shaz. Think twice about talking to me - you could still have a job around here."

From her desk Shaz noted Gene smoking furiously, one cigarette after another, as members of CID arrived for work. She registered their shocked expressions on seeing the DCI in his office so early in the day.

Grinding out his tenth cigarette, Gene Hunt began pulling down the blinds in his office, and then to everyone's surprise opened the door and announced,"I need to 'ave a word: one at a time, so get started on some work until it's your turn."

"An' you're first", jabbing a finger in Chris's direction.

Five minutes later Chris emerged from the DCI's office with a stunned look on his face, and another man was called in. When he sat down at his desk, Ray asked, "Go on, then, what happened?"

"I don't believe it ……..he apologised ………..to me, after everything I've done!"

Ray looked at Chris and muttered, "What brought that on? Must be needing a drink."

The interviews continued over the next hour and Shaz made notes on everyone's reactions as they emerged. '_Skip' will find this interesting. All the lads are looking surprised but they're definitely more relaxed. The Guv must have learned something from DI Drake after all_.

As the last man came out the blinds were raised and Gene was seen once again hunched behind his desk, staring into space as if he had no idea what to do next. Everyday work patterns began to re-emerge as detectives resumed their normal business. Normal, except that the 'Manc Lion' was still in his cage.

With a nod of the head towards Chris, Ray disappeared into the kitchen area. Sharon was just in time to hear him say in bitter tones, "Apologies aren't enough. 'E just sits there moping. Who does he think he is Humphrey-bloody-Bogart?"

Chris's reply was more sympathetic, "Well, I think the Guv needs rescuing. He did it for me, but now we'll have to help him."

During the rest of the shift Shaz was hardly at her desk; following her colleagues to the canteen, the Evidence room and the cells and trying to note down what they were saying. Finding it hard to conceal her nervousness, she also paid an hourly visit to the main Reception area.

Eventually, Ray nudged Chris and asked, "I know the Guv is back, but what's wrong with Shazza today? Is she pregnant and not told you yet or 'as she got some other twonk on the go?"

"Shut your dirty mouth, you bastard", a white-faced Chris answered aggressively.

"Okay, Okay----bad time for a joke, but you must admit Shaz doesn't usually go anywhere unless one of us tells her to."

_Next time I'll follow her. If I find out she's doing the dirty, I'll 'ave to te__ll him. When it's your best mate, what's a bloke supposed to do?_

Towards the end of the day, Ray decided to leave a little early so that he could follow Shaz out of the station without seeming too obvious. He was just thinking that he must have been mistaken when he reached the Reception area and noticed Viv and Shaz apparently deep in conversation. Sharon seemed embarrassed as Ray swept out with a "Goodnight, 'Skip'.", but Viv said loudly and coolly, "We'll have that meetin' tomorrow night in Luigi's as planned."

Ray's thoughts were grim as he left the station to pick up his car. _Tomorrow night, eh? Right you jumped-up plonk, it's a date. Chris and me'll both be there. _

**Thanks to anyone who is sticking with this :D**

* * *

Quotation referring to Keats is from the Paul Newman film - Harper (1966)


	6. Chapter 5 Wednesday: The Fog Clears

**Chapter 5: Wednesday: The Fog Clears**

**None of the characters and settings are ****mine, except for Bill Reynolds. They'll be going home as soon as I've finished playing.**

Wednesday seemed never-ending to Shaz and the other members of CID. It was hard to concentrate when all had their minds on the showdown due at Luigi's that evening.

During the afternoon Sharon managed to have a few words with DI Drake about the Chief Inspector and his visit at the beginning of the week. She listened sympathetically to Alex's bleak remarks about their DCI.

"Things haven't been the same since the accident. Although he was cleared of attempted murder, the atmosphere hasn't improved. He avoids speaking to me if he can. He's hardly in his office and hasn't been to Luigi's for weeks. I wish he'd say something. I'd settle for a shouting match if it would clear the air."

However, she was pleased to be invited to Luigi's to discuss wedding plans with Shaz and Chris and agreed to meet them on Friday evening.

After an awkward shift with Ray and Chris behaving strangely, Shaz was relieved to find Luigi in a good mood as she entered the bar. The little Italian greeted Sharon as if she were his long-lost daughter and asked if other CID officers were expected.

"I 'ave missed you all. I thought my favourite customers had abandoned poor Luigi."

"We'll take the corner table and wait for the others. Ray and Chris will be here soon. You know what we drink, Luigi, so I'll stand the first round." Once again, Viv took charge.

As Luigi bustled off to pour the drinks Shaz asked anxiously," 'Skip'? Have you got anything yet? It's been almost impossible at work today. Ray thinks I'm cheating on Chris and Chris, poor love, doesn't have a clue what's really going on."

Viv tried to be reassuring; "Remember what Ray said about the Guv and Humphrey Bogart? That's given me an idea but we need the lads to make up the team. Ah, look, here they are now."

Ray was disturbed to see Viv and Sharon sitting at what was usually the Guv's table, and had a face like thunder as he advanced on what he took to be the guilty pair. Chris trailed a few steps behind him, looking slightly confused.

"What's your game, 'Skip'? Sitting in the Guv's seat? Who elected you chairman of the board?" Ray was obviously jealous.

"You're not even CID – if we go down it won't affect you. Looking for promotion or something?"

Viv replied in dignified tones, "Do you think I was born behind the Reception desk? We're supposed to be on the same team, in case you've forgotten. It's still my station just as much as Guv sometimes talks about 'a leap of faith' and now that's what he needs from all of us: please sit down and listen."

Shaz broke in with, "I can explain if you let me get a word in", before giving them a summary of her conversations with Viv.

Ray and Chris looked bewildered, "Crisis management, psychology of the individual- I don't understand a word. Someone here swallowed a training manual?"

"Not really", Viv smiled. "How do you think I've lasted so long in the Met, with all the rubbish I have to put up with? 'Psychology of the individual' just means that everyone is different; but if you know what the people around you really like and dislike it can be easier to solve any problems."

"As I've told Shazza several times, Fenchurch East is my station as well as yours. Things are changing and DCI Keats will soon be here, digging up our 'dead bodies' and moving the filing cabinets to see what crawls out. The Guv will hate it, but if we can get him working with DI Drake again there's just a chance….. Without the Guv we're all finished anyway. I'm too old to start again."

To Sharon's relief, Luigi appeared carrying a loaded tray and after setting it down he asked, "Dov'è il Signore Hunt e sua bella principessa?"

Disappointed not to receive a reply he went on, "I have tried so many times, but still Mr 'Unt and the pretty lady, they cause me great sorrow. So different and yet so alike. So brave and stubborn facing danger, yet foolish and afraid in the face of love."

"Afraid?", queried Ray, shaking his head as if to clear his thoughts_. Love?_

"Afraid to reveal what is in their hearts."

Luigi was determined to have his say and with an extravagant gesture he continued, "Luigi hears. Luigi sees. They care but fight to appear indifferent, risking everything by saying nothing. Can you not help them to hear and see more clearly?"

Chris was clearly impressed by this emotional outburst. "Never thought I'd admit it, but old Luigi is right. The Guv and the Boss...... guilty as charged."

They were all quiet for a moment until Viv began, "After all these weeks, I think they're desperate to talk to each other, but don't know how to begin. We need them to hear the same thing at the same time, right?" United at last, Ray, Chris and Shaz nodded in agreement.

Viv made a few notes on a beer mat and passed it around the group. "Ray, you're the man to make this work. It was something you said about the Guv and Humphrey Bogart that gave me the idea."

After a brief pause, Ray began to respond to this request with some enthusiasm and a broad smile. "You're a real romantic, 'Skip', and we never knew. Only one thing for it – fit them up and pull them in!

"I know just who to ask for help. Bill Reynolds has a stall in the market, sells records and dodgy recording equipment. He owes me a favour."

"Chris, go see Bill and tell him I sent you. Get him to record a couple of evidence tapes – one for the Guv and one for the Boss. The information needs to be spot on, and Bill must say that he'll be in Luigi's on Friday night. Then deliver one to the Guv and one to DI Drake; but separately, mind."

"These are the recordings he needs to find as background music – yeah, the words are corny but they say everything those two dollops can't say themselves."

"Why are you all looking at me?".

Ray actually blushed as he protested, "I 'aven't gone soft, an' I'm just as tired of this mess as you are. We've got to get the Boss and the Guv in here on Friday - it's only giving them a push in the right direction."

**Not much more now – Thanks for reading.**

* * *

"Dov'è il Signore Hunt e sua bella principessa?" – Where is Mr Hunt and his beautiful princess?

.


	7. Chapter 6 Friday: Listen to the Music

**Ch****apter 6: Friday: Listen to the Music**

**Disclaimer: Not mine, just borrowed, lucky BBC/Kudos/Monastic.**

'Are we not formed, as notes of music are,

For one another, though dissimilar.'

_**Percy Bysshe Shelley – Epipsychidion 1821**_

Friday evening at last and Luigi could hardly contain his excitement. The bar was coming to life again now that Viv, Chris, and Ray had arrived with DCI Hunt. Relief at surviving to the end of the week meant that all four were subdued, and the mood was still more 'prisoner and escort' rather than a return to the joys of 'beer-o'clock'.

Sensing that the occasion needed a kick-start Ray said as cheerfully as possible, "Welcome back Guv. We wanted to 'ave a talk about the Chief Inspector's visit on Monday."

There was no reply although Gene was looking better than at the start of the week and had obviously made efforts to stay off the whisky.

"Before I get the drinks in, Guv, I've got one question. 'Skip' told me what the Chief Inspector said to you on Monday…..are you staying here at Fenchurch?"

Gene looked directly at Ray before saying rather wearily, "Yes, I'm staying if I can. No place left to run to."

"That's what I wanted to hear. You know I'm right with you even if we're up to our necks in the Thames, and swimming is one of the few things Chris is good at!"

"Stop talking, Raymondo. You're wasting drinking time and I need a beer."

Poirot and some of their other colleagues began to drift in to the room, exchanging a quiet word with Viv, Ray and Chris and then apparently melting into the background. After twenty minutes or so Gene had begun to relax and didn't notice Shaz and Alex Drake enter together and take seats in the far corner, where they could observe without being seen.

Luigi's tape-deck switched to a different style of music and Gene's head snapped upwards in recognition. At the same time, Alex and Shaz had moved to collect their drinks from the bar and were staring pointedly in Gene's direction.

_This is a set-up. Bloody women – are they laughing at me?_

As Andy Williams sang, 'You're too good to be true, can't take my eyes off of you', Gene couldn't think of a more accurate description of his colleague. _Bloody hell, Bolls, you look a picture_.

He felt a slight push from whoever was sitting next to him and once on his feet began walking towards the bar. _Whatever you say, Alex, I'll take it. The Gene Genie doesn't back down: not now, not again._

After an anxious glance at Alex and Gene, Luigi quickly found something to do at the other end of the bar. Discreet as ever; but still close enough to keep them both in view. Sharon felt that they needed the illusion of privacy and had regained her seat next to Chris.

Once again, Alex found that confronting Gene Hunt had a weakening effect on her self- control. "Fancy meeting you here. I was expecting Bill Reynolds." _Aagh! How corny that sounds._

_Hell, I thought I was the nervous one_. The slight smile on Gene's face was like the first sign of Spring.

"Still talking rubbish, Bolly? Bill couldn't make it………..can I buy you a drink?"

As previously arranged with Luigi who always loved the idea of 'mood music', the next song was a Sinatra number.

_The tape! thought Alex. Who masterminded this frame-up, I wonder?_

Viv, Ray, Chris, Shaz watched the two of them begin their first real conversation for weeks. Was there any chance.......?

"Don't mess this up, muttered Viv. We're relying on both of you."

_Don't just say it, mean it. We have to have this sorted out tonight. _Even Chris was affected by the tension.

The romantic in Shaz was influencing her thoughts. _Please Ma'am - let him tell you what he wants to say without interrupting. Just this once._

As Sinatra's melancholy tones were replaced by Ella Fitzgerald, the pair at the bar seemed to reach a decision. Raising her hand to his lips Gene gave Alex a gentle kiss as if to seal their agreement, and the watching group were thrilled to see them slowly exit the bar together.

"About time - how long does it take to say those 'three little words' anyway," said Ray. "Luigi! We need drinks over here!"

**The Epilogue will be along shortly, to tidy up one or two loose ends. Many thanks for reading and especially for any comments/reviews posted.**

* * *

'You're just too good to be true' by Frankie Valli, Bob Crewe and Bob Gaudio – do check the lyrics if you don't know the song. Some of these old songs fit A2A Galex quite well.


	8. Epilogue: Friday Night

**Epilogue****: Friday night**

**Disclaimer: Characters and setting belong to Monastic/Kudos/BBC. Thanks for letting me take them out to play for the first time.**

"We all need a drink now", said Chris. "Can't you open the bottle? Who ordered it?"

Luigi beamed with pride. "This is for everyone. Best in the 'ouse and paid for by Signore Hunt – cash!" He paused for a moment to allow a full appreciation of this rarest of events.

"Mille grazie a tutti. You have made an old Italian very 'appy. I have seen what I thought I would never live to see." Luigi seemed quite overcome and more emotional than usual, " 'ow did you do it, my friends?"

Sheer relief meant that everyone began to talk at once.

"We used a song, Luigi. To help them realise what they were missing."

"You played it tonight – remember? Both versions. That's the way they've always been – two singers but the same song. Frank and Ella."

"Give us a burst, Ray."

"There's a somebody I'm longing to see, I hope that she will turn out to be, someone to watch over me".

"That worked for the Guv," Viv explained, "and the next verse seemed to do the trick for DI Drake."

"Although I may not be the man some girls look on as handsome, yet to her heart I'll carry the key"….

Even Chris was emphatic, "The Guv and Ma'am had to hear the same thing at the same time: and there they were charged, tried, convicted and sentenced!"

"For my workin' life at least", Viv said with feeling, "I couldn't cope with another week like this one."

After pouring the champagne, Luigi had one more surprise. "I have a note that the beautiful lady asked me to give to young Sharon. Read it for us, please."

Shaz unfolded the paper and read, "You are the best friends and colleagues I will ever have. Thank you for everything. Now, go home. We'll see you bright and early on Monday."

With an air of triumph Shaz and Viv exchanged high-fives and offered the group a toast. "Crisis Management. End of!"

**That's all folks. Thanks to all readers and especially to everyone who has reviewed or commented. Your generosity of spirit has made this an enjoyable, and instructive, experience.**

* * *

'Mille grazie a tutti' – a thousand thanks to everyone.

'Someone to watch over me' – by George and Ira Gershwin. Brilliant lyrics – easily found on the Web. Song recorded by Frank Sinatra and Ella Fitzgerald among many others.


End file.
